About Bang Yongguk
by Black Army 1995
Summary: Kumpulan cerita pendek Bang Yongguk. Di wattpad tergabung dalam satu unit cerita judulnya Sweet Story judul awal dari Fanfiction ini. Yaoi! B.A.P Fanfiction!
1. Yongguk Di Dorr

**Yongguk Di Dorr**

 **Yongguk Bang, Kim Himchan, Choi Junhong.**

 **A/N: Cerita singkat seperti biasa.**

* * *

Bang Yongguk atau yang sering di panggil Yongguk oleh teman terdekatnya -Himchan- kini tengah serius membaca buku di temani oleh secangkir teh hitam dan seorang laki-laki cantik yang menjadi teman terdekatnya sejak lahir. Himchan yang biasanya ribut kini sibuk menatap Hpnya begitu serius seakan ada hal penting telah terlewatkan belum lagi ekspresi merengut dari laki-laki cantik itu membuat dirinya gemas sendiri.

Menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Himchan kini tangan Yongguk mengambil secangkir teh lau menyesap teh hitam yang di pesan olehnya sejak dari tadi di Cafe langganan mereka berdua.

"Hentikan wajah 'sok' serius mu itu, Himchan."

Himchan mendelik kepadanya dengan bibir yang mengerucut tak suka.

"Uhhh... Bukannya menghibur temen yang sedang galau, kau malah meledak ku."

Yongguk tertawa pelan dan sejak kapan Himchan bisa galau? Selama Yongguk kenal Himchan akan galau dekade jika menyangkut sang bulan... Oh jangan bilang...

"Apa ini menyangkut Moon?"

Himchan berkedip lalu mencibik, bibir yang memang menarik itu akhirnya bergerak untuk bercerita.

"Jongup mengupload fotonya yang lagi pake jaket pemberian si Jung tukang rebut pacar orang itu belum lagi pake tag segala di _Iinstagram_."

Yongguk mengerti sekarang kenapa Himchan begitu tidak suka, Yongguk sangat mengenal seperti apa tingkah laku teman masa kecilnya ini. Dulu sekalian Himchan pernah punya kekasih manis dengan bibir bawah yang tebal, hubungan Himchan dengan kekasihnya baik-baik saja sebelum Jung Daehyun datang merebut kekasih Himchan dan sekarang sepertinya akan terulang lagi.

"Jangan sampai kejadian yang lalu terulang, Hime."

Himchan mengangguk pasti sebelum sibuk kembali pada benda berbentuk persegi empat itu. Suasana hening kembali menari sekitar mereka belum lagi dirinya yang sibuk membaca novel terjemahan milik seorang penulis terkenal di masanya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mereka berdua terlalu tenggelam tanpa mengetahui seorang remaja berusia tanggung namun begitu manis berjalan mendekat dengan meremas tangan gugup.

"Hyung."

Suara itu begitu jernih menarik perhatian mereka berdua dengan ekspresi beragram, Yongguk yang menaikan alisnya, Himchan yang membeo seakan mengenali remaja tanggung ini.

"Ada ap-."

"Yongguk hyung, aku mencintaimu, Hyung harus mau jadi pacar ku!"

Belum sempat Yongguk menyelesaikan perkataannya kini sebuah ucapan dari remaja tanggung itu seperti sebuah perintah baginya... yang benar saja! Yongguk menggelengkan kepalanya antara percaya dan tidak, sedangkan Himchan malah ternganga kaget.

"Bukannya kau kekasih Daehyun?"

Kali ini Yongguk yang tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan Himchan yang sudah kembali dari keterkejutannya.

"Itu hanya berita miring! Aku maunya sama Yongguk hyung!"

Kali ini penekanan dua kali di lakukan remaja tanggung ini membuat mereka berdua melirik satu sama lain.

"Tapi aku tidak mengenal, mu."

Yongguk tidak bohong akan hal itu, siang bolong begini ada yang menyatakan ah lebih tepatnya memberi perintah supaya ia mau jadi pacar remaja tanggung ini.

"Choi JunHong, umur 19 tahun, single, mahasiswa jurusan seni di Kyunghee Universitas yang baru semester 4 tahun ini, Yongguk adictive."

Itu perkenalan diri yang aneh dan yang malah memberi tanggapan itu Himchan. Teman satu ini benar-benar cepat kalau masalah percintaan, yang di tembak siapa yang bergerak begitu cepat siapa.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai **Yongguk-Ku**."

Yongguk mendesah lelah, Himchan mulai berulah seperti yang lalu.

"Kamu mengklem Yongguk hyung,"remaja tanggung itu -Junhong-berkata tidak terima."Yongguk hyung itu pacar ku! Aku menyukainya sudah lama awas kamu ngaku-ngaku Yongguk hyung itu punya mu dasar tidak tahu malu."

Kali ini mata yang Yongguk kagumi secara diam-diam itu melebar sebentar sebelum kembali seperti biasa, Himchan itu berharga diri tinggi tapi mempunyai sopan santun yang begitu di sukai orang tua dan sekarang di katain tidak tahu diri, itu menggores harga diri seorang Kim Himchan.

"Yongguk menyukai seseorang yang sopan."Himchan berkata begitu manis Junhong tersentak kaget dan segera meminta maaf berulang kali pada Himchan, disisi lain ia dan Himchan saling berpandangan seakan saling bertukar pendapat. Himchan mencibik dan ia menarik ujung bibirnya.

"Aku memaafkan mu."Himchan berkata setelahnya Yongguk mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku..."

Mata JunHong melebar sempurna setelah itu.

* * *

Tamat


	2. Si Bang

**Si Bang**

 **Bang Yongguk, Choi Junhong, Kim Himchan.**

 **-0-**

Gelak tawa memenuhi pendengaran, ruangan kelas 3-1 memang selalu ramai di penuhi ke gila'an murid tingkat akhir di sela kesibukan mereka. Seperti sekarang jika tidak ada guru yang mengajar, semua murid akan melakukan hal konyol dari hal yang bisa di masukan nalar hingga di luar nalar. Mencoret papan tulis, berdandan sudah menjadi kebiasaan setiap kelas jika menghabiskan waktu mereka khususnya kaum wanita sedangkan laki-laki sibuk membahas hal berbau olahraga tapi ada juga lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya menatap keluar jendela seperti salah seorang murid teladan berwajah sangar berhati lembut atau bahasa gaulnya berhati Hello Kitty.

Anak satu angkatan pun semua tahu akan ke lembutan hati laki-laki itu. Menyukai anak kecil, dan selalu berbicara sopan ke pada yang tua, sudah menjadi asupan bagi anak kelas 3-1 saat melihat tingkah laki-laki itu.

Puk

"Memperhatikan Junhong lagi, Bang?"

Laki-laki itu tidak mengalihkan pandangan mata dari luar jendela, seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan dengan ciri khas bibir yang menawan duduk di sebelah laki-laki tadi -Bang Yongguk.

"Jangan hanya bisa menatap dari jauh Bang, kita tidak tahu bukan sejam kedepan Junhong masih single atau tidak."

Yongguk menganggukkan kepala mengerti, matanya masih memandang pergerakan objek menarik hatinya sejak awal tahun ajaran baru di kelas dua. Tawa anak itu, tingkah lakunya, gaya bicara, bermain bola, skateboard, atau sekedar menari, sungguh mengikat Yongguk untuk selalu memperhatikannya, seseorang yang apa adanya, membuat Yongguk tak bisa mengalihkan barang sejenak tatapan mata dari anak itu.

"Ku dengar Daehyun mulai mendekati, Junhong."

Yongguk membuat pergerakan sangat sedikit dari tubuhnya mendengar nama murid kelas dua yang begitu kontra dengan dirinya.

"Kau yakin Daehyun bisa mendekati Junhong?"

Yongguk memberi pertanyaan menghasilkan gelak tawa dari laki-laki menawan di sebelahnya.

"Hahahahah... Sialan kau, Bang Yongguk."

Yongguk mengusap sisi wajah perlahan sambil menunduk, lalu pandangan laki-laki menawan itu melirik kearah lapangan dimana anak kelas dua tengah melakukan pemanasan untuk olahraga, disana Junhong sedikit kepayahan untuk berdiri seakan menahan sesuatu. Melirik kearah Yongguk yang masih mengusap sisi wajahnya, laki-laki menawan itu kembali melirik ke salah satu tangan Yongguk dan melihat salah satu tangan Yongguk memegang remote kontrol dari bawah meja.

"Sialan kau."

Tawa Yongguk pecah, di luar jendela terlihat Junhong yang ijin ke luar lapangan dengan tatapan mata menusuk kearah Yongguk.

* * *

The End

* * *

A/N: Well, kebiasaan lama memang tidak bisa lepas dengan mudah, kalian boleh mengembangkan kelanjutan cerita super pendek ini.


	3. BangHim: Sahabat?

**BangHim: Sahabat?**

 **B.A.P Couple Official**

* * *

Pensil mekanik itu bergerak mengetuk lembaran kertas bergaris saat pemiliknya tengah berpikir dengan pandangan mata menatap kearah depan dalam diam. Buku bergaris bertuliskan nama **Kim Himchan** bertinta hitam itu kini masih lah kosong tanpa tersentuh, interaksi kedua pasangan didepan sana begitulah sempurna, walau salah satunya lebih banyak diam sedangkan yang satunya begitu ekspresip.

Sepasang kekasih yang sangat dikenalnya tepatnya pria berwajah menyeramkan itu. Sahabat masa kecilnya, saat bayi mereka telah bermain bersama, pria itu Bang Yongguk sering bermain kerumahnya bersama sang kembaran Bang Youngnam. Ia sendiri lebih akrab dengan Yongguk dan sering bertukar pendapat ketika beranjak sekolah menengah pertama hingga sekarang. Masa kecil mereka dipenuhi kenakalan ketika taman kanak-kanak hingga sekolah dasar. Himchan tersenyum tipis mengingat kenangan lama tangannya yang sejak diam mulai menulis sesuatu.

 _ **Rangkaian kata ku tuliskan tentang kenangan kita**_

 _ **Tawa, tangis, amarah**_

 _ **Bercampur menjadi satu dalam bumbu persahabatan kita**_

Himchan tertawa melihat Yongguk tanpa sengaja terjatuh ketika berdiri akibat kekasihnya. Seorang wanita yang begitu beruntung bisa singgah dihati sang sahabat karib. Sesekali Himchan mencemoh tingkah Yongguk di luar kebiasaan. Dua orang disana bukan sekedar kekasih saja melainkan sudah bertunangan, Yongguk harus meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya banyak dituntut menjalani hubungan lebih serius secepatnya pada gadis pujaanya. Berbeda dengan Himchan yang di bebaskan kapan saja boleh menikah dari kedua orang tuanya, karena kedua orang tuanya sendiri tahu bahwa Himchan bukan anak yang suka di tekan dalam hal apapun.

 _ **Kini kau akan menggapai kebahagiaan sempurna; mempunyai istri dan anak**_

 _ **Meninggalkan aku seorang diri tanpa sebuah hubungan serius.**_

 _ **Sial! Sahabat ku ini!**_

Himchan menggeleng ngeri membaca tulisan yang ia buat sendiri. Memainkan pensil mekanik miliknya Himchan membuang pandangan mata kearah mobil eskrim saat melihat sepasang kekasih itu mulai tahap untuk berciuman. Meninggalkan buku miliknya di bangku taman, Himchan berjalan menuju mobil eskrim untuk membeli satu cone kecil eskrim coklat.

"Eskrim rasa coklat satu."

Mobil yang baru datang ini belum diserang pembeli, Himchan leluasa bisa memesanya cepat tanpa buang waktu. Membayar eskrim tersebut lalu melangkah kembali kebangkunya kini Yongguk telah duduk disana sambil membaca tulisannya, kekasih Yongguk sudah pulang mungkin atau sedang jalan bersama teman perempuannya, meninggalkan Yongguk sendirian. Mendudukkan diri di samping Yongguk sambil menikmati eskrim cone di lapis coklat itu dalam diam tanpa menawari sahabatnya, Himchan begitu menikmati setiap jilatan serta lelahan eskrim di dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Tega sekali tidak membelikan ku."grutu Yongguk tidak ditanggapi oleh Himchan dengan benar.

"Kalau mau beli sendiri, aku lagi menghemat pengeluaran."

Yongguk mendengus tak suka. Himchan itu termasuk orang yang perhatian, sopan, memiliki tata krama yang tinggi, sedikit pelit masalah uang kadang, namun moodnya tidak bisa di tebak. Banyak sahabat orang tuanya ingin Himchan menjadi menantu mereka tapi Himchan menolak tegas karena tidak ingin menjalani hubungan karena perjodohan semata. Menjilat kembali eskrim miliknya, Himchan sesekali Menjilat kedua belah bibirnya takut ada eskrim menempel diujung bibir.

"Mau?"tawat Himchan sedangkan Yongguk terkekeh pelan entah kenapa. Merasa tidak terima niat baiknya di tertawakan Himchan secara beringas menghabiskan eskrim miliknya tanpa tersisa, sungguh berantakan kali ini.

"Dasar bocah."

Ejek Yongguk saat melihat tingkah Himchan yang kini selesai menjilat setiap jarinya lalu menjilat kedua belah bibirnya. Mendelik tak suka, Himchan terkesima saat wajah Yongguk begitu dekat dan seakan bertambah serangan tiba-tiba dari Yongguk mengagetkannya hingga membuat tubuhnya kaku.

Lidah sahabatnya menjilat ujung bibirnya secara sensual, wajah Himchan pucat pasih, matanya bergerak liar untuk memastikan keadaan sekitar.

"Berengsek kau, Bang!"

Himchan berdiri marah, namun terduduk kembali saat tangannya ditarik untuk duduk lebih dekat disebelah Yongguk, tangan itu memeluk pinggangnya. Tubuh Himchan mendadak kaku tanpa bisa bergerak.

"Eskrimnya manis sekali."

Bisik Yongguk ditelinganya, Himchan menggigit pipi dalam, tangan itu memberi remasan pelan pada pinggangnya yang membuat risih. Menepis tangan Yongguk lalu segera berdiri menjauh ada ketakutan jelas dari mata Himchan melihat kebiasaan Yongguk yang tidak pernah di mengerti oleh Himchan hingga saat ini.

Bahwasanya setelah Yongguk bertemu kekasihnya, Yongguk akan melakukan kontak fisik berlebihan pada Himchan. Lebih mengerikannya hingga tahap Himchan di ikat diri tempat tidur lalu membuat banyak tanda kemerahan di leher miliknya, andai saja tidak ada sepupunya saat itu Himchan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Bergegas menjauh dari Yongguk yang kini ikut berjalan di belakangnya dengan membawa tas milik Himchan.

"Maaf."

Kata itu selalu terlontar, membuat Himchan merasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya Himchan seperti ini kepada sahabatnya. Menghela nafas akhirnya Himchan berjalan beriringan bersama Yongguk dan menerima tawaran Yongguk untuk pulang bersama memakai mobil mewah Yongguk. Ketika Himchan memasuki mobil, Himchan luput melihat senyum mengerikan terukir jelas di bibir Yongguk.

* * *

 _ **"Hingga akhir pun kau tetap lah sahabat terbaik ku, Bang." -Himchan Kim -**_

 _ **"Secantik apa pun wanita di sekitar ku, kau tetaplah candu ku, hime." -Bang Yongguk-**_

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 _A/N: Cerita ini pasti membingungkan, terutama awal cerita Yongguk memiliki kekasih tapi akhir sikapnya lebih ekspresip dengan Himchan. Himchan sendiri menganggap Yongguk hanya sahabat atau seperti saudara tidak lebih. Nahh dari sini kalian pasti ngerti maksud cerita ini, apa lagi kutipan kata terakhir di Blood sudah diperjelas_


	4. BangHim: Le Noir

**A/N: Ku saran kan mendengarkan lagu Le Noir B.A.P.**

 **Silahkan membaca.**

* * *

Alunan musik jazz mengalun memenuhi ruangan ketika seorang pria tampan memasuki bar terkenal di ujung kota. Bar yang mengangkat tema tahun 90'an itu tergolong sepi hari ini saat langkah kaki sang pria tampan membawanya masuk lebih dalam. Alunan musik dari sang pianis begitu memukau menemani para pengunjung walau alunan musik dari tangan terlihat itu sarat akan kesedihan.

Meja panjang pembatas sang peracik minuman di bar ini di isi beberapa orang yang tengah menikmati minum mereka dalam tenang atau sekedar menunggu minuman yang tengah di racik oleh peracik handal bar. Keadaan penerangan yang redup kekuningan sedikit remang menambah suasana tenang namun sedikit mellow.

Melangkahkan kaki menuju meja dimana peracik handal bar berada, sang pria tampan baru sadar beberapa pengunjung di deretan meja bundar yang terpisah-pisah terlihat murung, lima dari sepuluh pengunjung memilih menikmati dua sampai tiga batang rokok dengan asap yang berhembus dari celah bibir mereka, sisanya memilih menikmati tegukan scotch di dalam gelas bening mereka yang sudah beberapa kali kosong.

"Selamat malam tuan. Ada minum yang ingin anda nikmati?"

Sang peracik minuman menyapa ketika pria tampan bersandar di meja panjang pembatas sang peracik tersebut menggunakan siku tangannya. Cara sang peracik menyapa terdengar cukup unik di telinganya, perawakan tubuh yang tinggi berisi dengan wajah yang cukup tampan di balik sapaan unik setidaknya mampu menarik hati kaum hawa jika beruntung kaum adam.

"Malam, _Red Wine."_

Sang peracik mentapnya lalu memberikan senyum miring. "Jarang sekali ada yang memesan minum _Red Wine_ disini tuan, lebih banyak para pelanggan memilih _Bir_ atau pun _Whiskey_ sebagai peneman malam mereka."

Pria tampan itu hanya mengangguk, matanya memandang sang pianis yang masih asik bersama pianonya lalu mentap kearah panggung yang kali ini terlihat ada seorang pria manis duduk disana.

"Jika, boleh tahu siapa nama anda tuan?"

Pria tampan itu mengembalikan fokus pada peracik minuman. "Kim Himchan."

"Baiklah, tuan Kim."peracik tersenyum lebar. "Nikmati malam mu dan minuman mu akan di antar kan sebentar lagi."

Pria tampan kita yang memasuki bar bernuansa tahun 90'an itu memilih menunggu minumnya di meja pojok yang jauh dari pengunjung lainnya. Dari tempat Himchan duduk ia bisa melihat jelas sang pianis masih asik menekan tuts tuts piano dengan penuh kehati-hatian, di atas panggung seorang pria berwajah manis mengelus mic layaknya seorang kekasih saat suara lembutnya mengalun indah memenuhi bar. Mata pria manis memandang sendu demi menghayati lirik lagu yang terucap di kedua belah bibir itu, sesekali matanya terpejam saat mengucapkan lirik lagu.

"Ini minum anda, selamat menikmatinya tuan."

Seorang pelayan wanita datang mengatar minumannya, segelas _Red Wine_ telah menunggu dalam tenang di suasana tenang. Mengambil gelas berisi _Red Wine_ tersebut tangannya mengelus pinggiran mulut gelas perlahan dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada sang pria manis, menghentikan acara mengelus, tangannya membawa gelas lebih dekat dan menghirup aroma _Red Wine_ begitu di gilai semua orang.

Memutuskan untuk menikmati minum mahal tersebut secara perlahan matanya tak lepas memandang dari sosok sang penyanyi yang kini balas menatap kearahnya walau keadaan pencahayaan yang minim. Menyesap sedikit demi sedikit _Red Wine_ di temani alunan lagu dari suara lembut sang penyanyi bar membuatnya terhanyut, lagu berganti walau musik tetap begitu mellow, pandangan mata mereka berdua tidak terlepas satu sama lain.

Setiap tegukkan yang diambil Himchan membawa sensasi menyenangkan, saat mata itu terpejam lagi mata begulir memperhatikan bentuk wajah yang begitu pas bagi pria manis itu. Menuang kembali minuman berakoholnya dan di biarkan begitu saja, Himchan bersandar pada sandaran sofa untuk menikmati iringan musik berserta lagu yang di nikmatinya biar pun baru pertama kalinya di dengar olehnya.

Sejam berganti dua jam hingga bar mendekati waktu tutup penyanyi berwajah manis itu pun turun terburu-buru dari panggung saat alunan musik berhenti, meninggalkan sedikit kekecewaan Himchan yang berniat mengenal sosok manis memikat hatinya tersebut.

"Kau memenuhi undangan ku?"

Sang pianis yang begitu di kenal olehnya telah mendudukkan diri di sampingnya begitu dekat, suara berat membawa candu menyapa gendang telinga.

"Ya."

Ia menjawab pertanyaan itu sambil menikmati _Red Wine_ yang sempat terabaikan. Matanya sempat mencuri pandang kearah pintu yang menelan sosok manis itu.

"Kau sepertinya menikmati keadaan _Bar_ ini bukan?"

Ia memoles sebuah senyum, kini fokusnya di haruskan kearah sang pianis. Seseorang yang telah mengundangnya kesini.

"Ya, aku menikmatinya."

Mata tajam, tertutupi oleh anak rambut yang sengaja di tata berantakan menyiratkan makna lain dari pertanyaan tadi.

"Bagaimana dengan permainan piano yang ku bawakan?"

"Aku sangat menyukainya."terutama pada pria manis di atas panggung tadi. Himchan hanya berani meneruskan perkataannya darinya dalam hati.

"Bagaimana dengan pria di atas panggung tadi?"

"Cukup mengimbangi permainan piano mu."

Sang pianis tersenyum sinis, tangan kanan yang sejak tadi bertengger di bahun kananya meremas bahu itu pelan, tangan kiri mengusap pelan sisi wajahnya. Himchan menggigit pipi bagian dalam. Suasana bar yang sepi hanya tertinggal ia, sang pianis , serta peracik minuman yang berusaha tak tahu menahu sedikit membuat ia gelisah.

"Bagaimana dengan pria itu sendiri?"

Himchan berkedip lalu memberanikan diri mengecup bibir tebal sang pianis bersamaan matanya menangkap wajah manis pria yang memikat hatinya. Menjauhkan wajah ia menatap mata yang masih memberikan tatapan yang sama.

"Cukup sempurna."

"Bukan itu jawaban yang ku inginkan, Kim Himchan."

Ia berusaha membuat wajah agar tidak terlihat panik saat sang pianis menyebutkan nama lengkapnya. "Apa jawaban yang kau inginkan, Yongguk-ah?"

Sang pianis -Bang Yongguk- memberi seringai mengerikan bersamaan dengan di tariknya ia keluar bar tanpa sempat membayar minumnya. Malam ini mungkin menjadi malam yang panjang lagi baginya di bawah kukungan posesif Bang Yongguk tanpa mampu bebas mengejar kebahagiaannya sendiri yang telah terpikat oleh pesona pria manis penyanyi bar milik Bang Yongguk yang menjabat menjadi kekasihnya tersebut.

* * *

 _Le_ _Noir_

 _If I_ _never knew you_

 _If_ _never knew the love_

 _I Just wanna feel this moment_

 _Le Noir_

 _never knew you_

If I never knew the love

I don't hate you like yesterday

* * *

The End

* * *

A/N: Cerita ini terinsipirasi dari salah satu blog yang membahas tentang album baru B.A.P Noir kemarin. Ada kata-kata dari sang pemilik blog sangat ku suka maka dari itu aku berusaha menuliskan apa yang aku pikirkan saat membaca kata-kata itu walau tidak sempurna sih cerita ku. Dimedia itu ss dari link yang kata-kata ku suka.


End file.
